Dexter Hamister
"We the people." ''-''Dex Dexter 'Dex' Hamister 'is the main protagonist of the Saints Row saga. Throughout the course of the series, Dex goes from a homeless teen street urchin, to becoming leader of the Saints. Dex eventually becomes President of the United States towards the beginning of Saints Row IV. After the defeat of Emperor Zinyak, Dex becomes known as the Savior of Mankind. Biography Background Born in Stilwater, Dex's childhood consisted of misery and starvation. With both parents homeless drug addicts, Dex was forced to rely on himself alone to survive in the ghetto which he lived in. Alone the majority of the time, Dex developed depression. At age 15, his parents were both killed during a police methamphetamine raid, forcing Dex to go into hiding. Years passed, and Dex made a living eating tossed out food behind the local Freckle Bitch's burger joint. In ''Saints Row, Dex is a new recruit for the Saints, remaining quiet for the majority of the game not questioning any orders given to him. Dex is too timid to speak with rival gangs or other Saints until towards the end of the game. In the Books Saints Row Dex is brought to Saints Row after his girlfriend's father dies. His girlfriend, Gretchen, is offered a place as Julius' right hand. Dex decides to join up. At the Saints Row Church, Dex is initiated into the gang by surviving a beatdown by Saints members. Julius informs the gang that it is time to take the fight to the three rival gangs: Los Carnales, Westside Rollerz, and the Vice Kings. Though before Hamister gets to do any serious work done, he has to build up the Saint's Rep and showing they mean business, such as causing mayhem, holding-up stores, borrowing money from loan sharks, hijacking vehicles for money, collecting CDs, tagging places, stealing vehicles so he can take them to a chop shop, competing in illegal street races, and protecting drug dealers while they sell their product. While trying to take the three main gangs out of commission, Dex mainly works with the 4 Saint Lieutenants: Johnny Gat, who's a shoot first ask questions never kinda guy. Dex Jackson, who usually likes to plan 3 moves ahead. Lin, who somewhat unhappily uses her feminine side to her advantage. And Troy, who makes up his lack of expertise by his enthusiasm. While helping take down the three gangs, Hamister is appointed by Julius as his right hand man. During the campaign against the Carnales, Hamister takes down Hector and Angelo Lopez. While fighting the Vice Kings Barrick battles Anthony Green to the death. In the campaign against the Westside Rollerz, both William Sharp and Joseph Price meet their ends at the hands of Dex. Hamister gets to know Johnny Gat, Dex, Lin and Troy while helping take down the three gangs, and is appointed by Julius as his right hand man. Julius soon thereafter ends up being arrested by the police, and Hamister thus becomes the de-facto leader of the gang. Chief Monroe, a corrupt police chief, orders Dex, Jackson and Gat to do a little "community service" or he will kill Julius. Hamister steals a campaign bus with Marshall Winslow inside and parks it on the train tracks. During Winslow's funeral, Hamister kills Monroe. Dex's girlfriend later discovers that Troy is an undercover cop. She is arrested by Troy, and held hostage by the saints. Dex is forced to watch as his girlfriend is executed on the steps of the church. Johnny Gat takes a devastated Dex and escapes Saints Row. Richard Hughes, Winslow's rival, phoned Hamister to meet him on the Yacht. Richard's plan was to redevelop the Saints Row community, and was given the go ahead after the saints made a name for themselves. Dex was about to get killed by Hughes' men, but Troy pressed the remote setting off the explosives he planted, killing Hughes and putting Hamister into a coma. Saints Row II Five years after being put in a coma, Dex awakes inside a prison hospital. There he meets fellow convict Carlos Mendoza who got himself shanked to meet Dex and helps him escape the prison island. On the way, Carlos informs him that a lot of things have changed while Dex was comatose. Carlos explains that the Saints fell apart without anyone to lead them, and dropped their flags before they were killed, and the chaos allowed for new gangs to take control of the city, as well as the rise of the Ultor Corporation that practically took control of the inefficent and corrupt police force. He advises Hamister to lay low for a while.69 Dex sneaks into the police station and listens to some recorded phone conversations and discovers that Julius planted the bomb on the yacht. After discovering Dex Jackson's file in Julius' file, he calls Jackson, who tells him to meet him at the old church. At the church, Julius is waiting, who was also told to go there by Jackson. As Dex is about to kill Julius, the Masako attack them both. After fighting waves of Masako, they escape to the Thalia Amiptheatre and fight more Masako. After defeating all of the Masako, Dex shoots Julius in the chest but it doesn't kill him. They argue about what the Saints became, before Playa shoots Julius in the head. While having a beer in Tee'N'Ay, Dex watches a news broadcast about Johnny Gat, who is about to be executed for 387 murders as well as the attempted murder of Troy Bradshaw, who became chief of police. After breaking him out of his court appearance, he drops Johnny off at his girlfriend, Aisha's house, where they have a beer and plan on taking back their city once again by first taking over the condemned hotel under a mission house. Three new gangs have taken control: The Brotherhood of Stilwater controlling the south, the Sons of Samedi taking all central Stilwater, and the Ronin having a tight grip up north. Their first move is to get a new hideout. This time, it's an old underground hotel in Old Stilwater beneath an abandoned mission house. After "evicting the current tenants", they get new lieutenants and slowly take back what was once theirs, and defeat the three gangs. During the conflict with the Ronin, Dex defeats the lieutenant Jyunichi in a sword fight for killing Aisha, helps Johnny Gat to get revenge on Shogo Akuji and leaves Kazuo Akuji to die on a burning boat. As part of the struggle against The Brotherhood, Dex kills Carlos to put him out of his misery. He kills Matt, as well as Maero in a final showdown in the Stilwater Arena. While battling the Sons of Samedi, Dex kills Veteran Child, Mr. Sunshine, and The General. Epilogue After taking back the city, conflict ignites between Ultor and the Saints, starting when Dex is ambushed at a nightclub by a Masako Unit, and the lieutenants are kidnapped. After escaping the ambush and rescuing Shaundi and Pierce, they all meet up with Johnny Gat and plan to assault The Pyramid, Ultor's secret facility built underneath and in the perimeter of Mount Claflin. They hope to expose Ultor's rather dastardly plans for the city, and to destroy their weapons and warheads. Dex and Johnny head there, and the assault goes well. Soon, Pierce gives Dex a hint that a luxury cruise ship in the middle of the ocean is where the Ultor executives are having a meeting. Dex goes there and kills all the executives and guards, and shoots down some attack helicopters. This all happens in front of Dane Vogel's eyes, who watches from his top floor office in the Phillips Building. Vogel holds a press conference outside the Saints Row Church about the incident, and Dex and Johnny plan an assassination. Johnny is spotted by a guard who followed him to the rooftop, and accidentally shoots the sniper rifle in the struggle, which alerts Vogel and his bodyguards. Dex rushes towards Vogel with a pistol, while Johnny takes down any resistance after throwing the guard off the rooftop. Dex jumps onto Vogel's limo, but is shaken off, and he is forced to assault Vogel by hijacking an attack helicopter, taking out the power stations on the Phillips Building, and eventually jumping off the helicopter's fuselage, onto the top floor of the Phillips Building, where he then confronts Dane. Vogel tries to reason with Dex, who responds by shooting him in the mouth, sending him backwards through the top floor window. After Tobias arrives in his helicopter to pick up Shaundi, Pierce, and Dex, Pierce asks "So...what do we do now?", in which Dex responds "This is our city, we can do whatever the fuck we want to do." and they fly off into the city. In the Games Saints Row: The Third Some years after the events in Saints Row 2, the 3rd Street Saints became a household name in Stilwater and partnered up with the Ultor Corporation. Dex's ascent to fame is first seen in Saints Row 2; the activities Fuzz, Trail Blazing and Crowd Control introduce him to entertainment industry figures, and his notoriety as a gang leader is enough that Stilwater pedestrians quickly recognize him and commented on his activities. After many years on the top Dex, Johnny Gat, Shaundi, and an actor named Josh Birk rob the Stilwater 1st National Bank as a publicity stunt. The robbery goes wrong and they are arrested by SWAT. Unbeknownst to them, the bank is owned by Phillipe Loren, the leader of Morningstar and the chairman of The Syndicate, so the Saints are taken to meet Loren onboard his Gawalek A36 jet over Steelport. After being given a chance to give a share of their profits to the Syndicate, they refuse and break free. Johnny takes control of the plane and fights off Phillipe, being killed in the process, allowing Shaundi and Dex time to jump out the plane. After fighting more members of the Morningstar in the air, they land in Steelport where Phillipe has Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers, hack into the Saints' accounts and empty them. Dex and Shaundi raid the local Guard Armory and call Pierce to bring the Saints to Steelport. Dex and Pierce drive to get acquainted with the Steelport, and end up in a battle with a group of Morningstar members and their Brute. Dex later parachutes into a Morningstar penthouse to take it over and hurt the Syndicate, then chases a fleeing gang member with an Oppressor in order to disarm a bomb. After taking the Penthouse, Dex and Pierce begin buying property belonging to the Morningstar using deeds recovered from their lockbox. After multiple encounters with the Morningstar, the Saints strike at their headquarters, the Syndicate Tower, and Phillipe is indirectly killed by Dex. During this they meet a test subject named Oleg whom the Syndicate were using to clone brutes, and he joins them to fight the Syndicate. Dex and his crew return to Stilwater to bury Johnny, but are attacked by Luchadores working for Killbane, who destroy a memorial bridge the Saints are getting chased across, causing Dex, Shaundi, Pierce and Oleg to end up in the river. Oleg reveals the Saints are not ready to fight the Syndicate and he knows people that can help. When Dex arrives back in Steelport, along with Pierce and Shaundi he finds ex-FBI agent Kinzie Kensington who is being held by the Deckers, Zimos who was being held at Safeword in the "Pony Barn" and helping ex-Luchador member Angel De LaMuerte from Killbane's Luchadores. After recruiting the three new lieutenants, Dex gives the 3rd Street Saints a speech that the Syndicate will have to answer for what they have done. At the same time, Killbane takes over the Syndicate. Dex is called to the Saints HQ by Shaundi when Pierce throws a party, which angers her due to Johnny's recent death and she voices displeasure, although Dex agrees with Pierce that they can't mourn Gat forever. During the party its revealed that the strippers are working for the Morningstar and try to kill the Saints, but Dex manages to fight them off and kill them. After this Dex goes to see Zimos at his crib and says its time to take down the Morningstar. Dex poses as a sex slave to be auctioned off at Safeword and once the Saints and Zimos get in, they disable the security to allow more Saints to takeover and wipe out the remaining Morningstar, and then claim Safeword as their own. After getting a tip off from Viola DeWynter, who was Loren's right hand, Dex and Zimos invade a Morningstar cargo ship to collect prostitutes being smuggled in. After getting the prostitutes Dex receives a phone call from Matt Miller offering to buy back the prostitutes, and the player has a choice to either keep them or bring them to the brothel at Saints HQ. Dex and Oleg go to meet Viola at the park who offers to help the Saints in order to make Killbane suffer, but the meeting is interrupted by STAG who have been sent to take down the gangs of Steelport. Dex escapes back to the Saints HQ while Oleg fights off the STAG who are attacking. Dex begins fighting against STAG and starts by destroying their bases and kidnaps Josh Birk whose character Nyte Blayde is being used as a mascot for STAG. Dex attracts STAG to the Saints HQ for a massive fight, and at the end is approached by Cyrus Temple the leader of STAG who asks for them to return STAG and they will keep the attention off the Saints for the while. Whatever choice Dex makes, STAG begins destroying the Saints HQ. When Shaundi is captured by Cyrus' second-in-command, Kia to be taken for question, Dex uses Image As Designed to take on the appearance of Cyrus and takes Pierce and Viola as prisoners to the STAG's aircraft carrier the Thermopylae, where they rescue Shaundi and destroy the base. However this increases STAG presence as they declare martial law in Steelport. When Dex hijacks a plane containing new weapons that STAG is flying in, he uses Sonic Boom to try and get into the cockpit but ends up destroying it causing the plane to crash, so escapes in a Tank out the back and fights of attacking F-69 VTOLs attacking. After hijacking a second tank in midair, Dex crashes onto Arapice Island, but falling corpses and debris destroys containers in the Ultor Chemical and Waste Disposal Plant, which releases a green gas that turns the dead corpses into zombies. Dex and Viola go to see the Mayor of Steelport, who turns out to be Burt Reynolds, who asks for the Saints help in dealing with the zombie problem, which Dex happily accepts. After arriving back on Arapice Island, Dex submerges three containers in the water, and after this is told to destroy a chemical truck by Reynolds, who offers to help the Saints and also SWAT Teams to being on their side as a favour for dealing with the problem, although Oleg phones and states that he can use the chemicals to create their own zombie army to help. Whatever choice is made, Cyrus arrives along with STAG to deal with the remaining zombies. Dex and Shaundi find out from Kinzie that Killbane has set the Saints up for the attack on the memorial bridge back in Steelport and begins badmouthing the Saints name on air. Dex and Shaundi travel around Steelport to track down where the broadcast is coming from and then chase down Killbane's car in a helicopter, but before Shaundi can take a shot at him the helicopter malfunctions and crashes, causing Killbane to escape. Dex steals a powerful computer from STAG before Matt Miller's Deckers get a hold of it and then a chair from the Deckers in order to go up against them. After this Dex enters into the Decker's usernet and faces off against Matt Miller's avatar and finally takes him down, but spares Matt's life when he offers to hack into a company to give Dex discounts, and will walk away, which Dex accepts. Dex meets with Viola, Shaundi and Pierce, and Viola reveals the best way to defeat Killbane is to unmask him at Murderbrawl and humiliate him and decide to kill off Killbane's upcoming opponents in order for Dex to enter into Murderbrawl and face Killbane. Using a RC Possessor to control vehicles, Dex uses them on cars, boats and a helicopter containing wrestlers to kill them and make it look like an accident, which leaves Dex as a last opponent for Killbane. After getting Angel's mask back at the 3 Count casino and taking it over for the Saints. Dex helps Angel defeat Killbane at Murderbrawl, humiliating him. During Dex's remaining takeover of Steelport, he manages to take over the Downtown, New Colvin, Carver Island and Stanfield districts, finally taking control of Steelport. Epilogue After the Murderbrawl match and Killbane's downfall, a war spirals out between the STAG and Killbane's Luchadores, so Dex, Pierce and Oleg travel around Steelport to help contain the attacks by killing off STAG and Luchadore members. During this Dex gets a phone call from Angel saying Killbane is attempting to flee Steelport, but then gets another call from Kia that a monument will be blown up, which has fellow Saints in it along with Shaundi, Viola and Burt. '''Saving Shaundi When Dex goes to save Shaundi at the monument, he removes bombs planted around it with Sonic Boom before facing off with Kia who has Shaundi at gunpoint, but manages to kill Kia, saving Shaundi, Viola and Burt, and preventing the Saints being set up as terrorists by Stag.. After leaving the monument, Dex, Pierce and Shaundi are surrounded by photographers, and Cyrus attempts to have Dex arrested but Monica Hughes steps in declaring the Saints as heroes for saving the Monument, allowing them to walk. Cyrus warns Dex he will be back if the Saints slip up once more, and Dex leaves with Shaundi and Pierce after saying " I love you too ." Personality and Traits Dex is a man of principle, being patient, cautious, intelligent, noble and possessing an immense sense of duty. He is known profusely for being extremely honorable and a firmly moral character at heart. He always reacted to situations calmly and reasonably, even if the situations endangered him or the people he loved. He is a skilled and fierce warrior but certainly preferred the diplomatic and peaceful solution to situations, even if that solution was martial law. He, himself, remarked that he didn't fear death, and recollected that he grew up with soldiers. Hamister views situations and individuals by the scope of their moral compass, and judges almost everything on that perspective. He also speculates the concept that the man who passes the sentence should pull the trigger, showing that he can be pragmatic in his sense of honor. In spite of that, he was not narrow-minded and did not appear prejudiced, arrogant or self-serving. Dex is proficient in combat, both in strategy and in a duel. He killed Cyrus Temple, survived the Zin Invasion, and held his own impressively against the powerful Zinyak. He had earned the respect of men like Benjamin King, the greatest warrior of his generation - indeed, Dex's sense of honor seemed to impress everyone around him, including the rigid and cold Zinyak and the cunning Phillipe Loren. Aside from being selfless, dutiful and brave, he was slow to anger. Physical Appearance Dexter is a buff man, who is all around good looking. He is about 6'1 and is not afraid to fight. However, deep down he is a gentle man and loves his friends and looks at them as family. He rides a Harley Sportster. Personal Life Dexter is president of the United States of America.Category:Characters Category:Saints Category:Alive Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Characters in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Player Characters